1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an event-based motion recognition method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Human-computer interaction (HCl) may occur between people and computers through a user interface implemented on the computer. The user interface may include hardware and/or software components. For example, a user interface may use motion recognition to allow for a more natural interaction between users and computers.